Under The Influence of a Champion
by Poke Specatator
Summary: After losing to Tobias in the Sinnoh League, Ash returns to Pallet Town and thinks about his next journey. Although he finds all his friends gathered around at Ash's house. They all have grim and angry faces What are they doing here? Why are they here? Why is Drew here? RAYSHIPPING (AshxCynthia) Warning: DREW-BASHING
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first fic so please if I'm doing anything wrong please don't hesitate to say. Anyways this shipping is going to be Rayshipping (Ashx Cynthia) I may put some other shippings later on. If you hate Rayshipping THEN DON'T READ THIS. Anyways here is the summary: After losing to Tobias in the Sinnoh League, Ash returns to Pallet Town and thinks about his next journey. Although he finds all his friends gathered around at Ash's house. They all have grim and angry faces What are they doing here? Why are they here? Why is Drew here? RAYSHIPPING (AshxCynthia). Please note that I am going to put Ash's Unova pokemon but in the next chapter.**

**Ages:**

**Ash- 20**

**Cynthia- 24**

**Brock- 26**

**Dawn- 18**

**May- 19**

**Misty- 21**

**Max- 14**

**Gary- 20**

**Paul- 18**

**Drew- 20**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON, GAME FREAK, OR NINTENDO.**

**Alright Enjoy**

A young raven boy was walking on the path towards Pallet Town, a quiet and beautiful town also known as his home. He wearing a white t- shirt and a black vest with a yellow 'v' across it over the white t- shirt wearing light blue jeans and red and black sneakers, wearing finger less black and light green gloves and his trademark cap. On his shoulder is his best friend Pikachu. He was 6'2 and had a disappointed face. He had just lost in the Sinnoh League by a trainer named Tobias.

"Hey Pikachu?"

"Pika Pikapi?" (_Yes Pikapi?)_

"I wonder how the others are?"

"Pikachu pika pi cha" (_I bet they're fine, why so sad?)_

"No it's just that I'm kinda sad that about the match."

"Pikapi pikachu cha pika pika chu." (_Pikapi, he had legendary pokemon he could've had more legendaries. We will just train harder next time.)  
_Pikachu then rubbed its cheek against Ash's in comfort.

"Thanks Pikachu, you always know how to cheer me up."  
Ash then smiled at Pikachu and continued walking towards Pallet Town

Ash then saw his house up ahead but then saw a group of people gathered together. '_Huh... Why are they gathered around my house? _He then began to ran at a good pace but when he got closer he saw familiar figures _'Brock? Misty? May and Max?! ... what are they all doing here? _Ash then saw angry faces and faced them. They most glared at Ash heavily.

"Guys why are you here?" Ash asked nervously

"Get out of our lives!" Gary yelled.

"Yeah, we don't want you here!" Drew remarked

"What are you guys talking about?" Ash asked but was still shocked and stunned by their words.

"You have held us back! You are holding us back and keeping us from achieving our goals! Thankfully Drew opened our eyes and made us realize this" May angrily said.

Ash couldn't believe his ears. He fell down to his knees. He then realized that his mother was no where to be seen. He then slowly tried to talk to his friends why they betrayed us but couldn't because most of them were glaring daggers at him. Max then came up to Ash and helped him out. Ash nodded at the action and thanked Arceus that atleast Max was still at his side. Then May angrily saw the scene.

"MAX WHAT ARE YOU DOING! Get away from him he had made us not achieve our goals!" cried a very angry May

Max then spoke to Ash but so soft that only both of them and Pikachu can hear: "Ash I'm still here please we have to get out of here, Pikachu go tell Ash's pokemon about the situation and put them in their pokeballs."

Pikachu then nodded and dashed towards the lab and did as Max told him.

"... I'm so sorry. I didn't know what my actions has caused. But may I please ask where my mo-" He then saw Drew smirking evilly and saw a bloody knife in his hand.

"No... NO!" Then suddenly Ash was surrounded by blue aura. The others nervously stepped back except for Drew. "Seriously guys are you really scared of this loser?" Drew asked. They all saw Drew with a bloody knife and was wondering why he had it.

"I feel my mother's death in your hands... you will pay." And then Ash roared very loudly making everyone even Drew flinch.

"Ketchum you had to feel what we felt not achieving our goals so were all even now."

"THIS IS NOT EVEN. KILLING MY MOTHER IS DIFFERENT THAN HOLDING BACK SOMEONE'S DREAM!" Ash viciously yelled.

Ash then created an aura sphere without knowing and threw on the ground. "Ash, this isn't the perfect time! I promise you we will have our revenge but now know!" Ash knew Max was right so he ran towards Professor's Oak's Lab and grabbed all his pokemon and pikachu.

"GET BACK HERE!" they all yelled.

Ash then grabbed two pokeballs while Max grabbed one. "Torkoal, Quilava smokescreen!" Ash commanded. "Gallade, get ready to transport us!" Max commanded after Ash did. The fire pokemon followed what their trainer said and then got returned. Gallade then teleported them out of Pallet Town to Vermillion City.

**CLIFFHANGER! Ha sorry about that guys but please review and tell me if you liked the first chapter and tell me if you want me to improve on or fix. I'm pretty new so please all reviews are appreciated.**

**Alright See you guys.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter and I want to make a redo on the ages so here they are**

**Ash- 20**

**Cynthia- 24**

**Brock- 24**

**Dawn- 17**

**May- 18**

**Misty- 21**

**Max- 14**

**Gary- 20**

**Paul- 17**

**Drew- 19**

**Alright here they are and I may put other shippings as well so if you want just PM me the shippings you want. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon, Nintendo, Game freak**

****Our heroes suddenly appear in front of Vermillion City's Pokemon Center.

"Max I have to go back in!" Ash cried

"No Ash! I can't risk losing you, your the only one I have!" Max desperately trying to convince Ash.

"Max I promise I'll come back for you, I need to know if sh..shes... r..r...really...dead." Ash stuttered sadly.

"... I can't believe I'm letting you do this but take my Gallade, He teleport you in and out without you getting noticed but you need to avoid Drew for now!" Max sighed

"I understand and thanks Max, get us two tickets to Sinnoh, we need to get out of Kanto as fast as possible. I'll meet you at the docks at 7:00 PM and get some supplies." Ash then handed out the Poke Dollars to Max.

Max then released Gallade out of it's pokeball. "Gallade, I need you to teleport Ash back and out of Pallet town." Gallade then nodded and stood next to Ash.

Then a white flash appeared in front of Max and they were gone.

_Meanwhile in Pallet Town..._

__"Drew that was pretty harsh that you...killed her." May told Drew.

"Hmph... serves him right." Drew said in annoyance.

"(Sigh) Why am I even with you?" May said quietly that only she can hear. Although Brock heard it too.

May and Drew were looking at Gary and Brock carry Delia's body to a grave. "Seriously why are you guys making a grave. If she is Ketchum's mom then she is as bad as him." Drew said angrily. "You need to learn respect Drew." said Brock. Brock then looked at Gary and saw a depressed face, as if he had committed murder. Brock then told Gary that he needed Gary to help him get some shovels. Gary nodded and followed Brock.

Although what the group didn't know was a Kanto native glaring at the green headed man and a blade pokemon stood behind him. Only having his eyes on Drew.

"Brock, I can't do this. You know this is wrong!" Gary yelled quietly so that only he and Brock can hear.

"I know this Gary but you know he has us by the neck. We have to play along waiting for the perfect time to escape and grab our pokemon. Gary and Brock then looked back at how Drew got them.

_Flashback with Brock..._

_Brock was cooking a big meal for his family until he heard his Ludicolo yell in pain. His parents were out grabbing Brock some utensils and books to help his dream of becoming a Pokemon Doctor and Breeder. His brothers and sisters were all sleeping up stairs not knowing that their big brother could be in danger. _

_Brock then ran out and checked on his pokemon but only to find that his pokemon were all down on their knees and waiting for the FINAL blow. "Who are you! What are you doing to my pokemon!" Brock angrily yelled. Then a person hidden in the shadows slowly walked into the light revealing his face. "Drew!" Was all Brock could say. "No **** Sherlock." Drew smirked. "Brock, don't even say a word or I'll kill everyone you know. Now I have a proposition for you." He then continued. "I will let your pokemon, family, friends go free if you make Ash Ketchum's life miserable, join me because the day when he returns to Pallet you will be there to betray him." Drew said calmly but really was laughing evilly in the inside. "..." Brock was shocked, angry, speechless, and sad. '__**I can't let my family friends and pokemon hurt. I have no choice... I'm sorry Ash**__' Brock then slowly nodded. Drew's lips them curled evilly and let his pokemon return but he grabbed Brock's pokeballs as well and left Brock in shock. Brock laid there the whole night hoping Ash would forgive him if he could tell him._

"Brock...I'm sorry you had to face that. Drew did the same to me..." Gary sadly said.

"I guess we're both victims to Drew's plan." Brock said in a monotone voice.

They then walked out of a room, found a fresh new grave stone and carved words into the stone for Delia. They had to do this in secret though so Drew wouldn't know. Once they were finished they joined the girls. Then a boy with raven black hair walked to the grave stone with flowers in his hand. "I'm so sorry m..m...mom." Tears dripped onto the fresh dug up dirt. "I will avenge you..." Ash then grabbed the bloody knife he had silently stolen from Drew and carved some more words on the grave stone. "Here lies Delia Ketchum, a nice women, a great friend, and the best mother any boy could ever ask for. .R.I.P.. Ash then ran back to Gallade who was hiding so no one knows that Ash is here. '**I will kill Drew with the knife he killed my mother... no matter what**.' Ash then nodded at Gallade telling him to return to Vermillion. They both then transported back to the docks.

Brock found Misty all alone sitting on the couch... apparently staring at Drew drooling. Brock then made a disgusted face for half a second and went over to Misty. "So Misty... how did Drew convince you to get on his side instead of Ash's?" Brock asked curiously. Misty then snapped out of it. "Oh... well you see. Me and Drew are dating but don't tell May or Dawn!" Misty silently asked Brock. Now Brock was confused. '**Wait... isn't Drew dating May? ...' **and then it snapped. Brock knew how Drew convinced all the girls. Brock looked at Misty again and saw her daydreaming again. He looked over to Dawn and saw Gary talking to Dawn but she was just like Misty. Dreaming of... Drew. Brock then walked over to Gary and told him his hypothesis and it seems that all the girls thought that they were Drew's girlfriends. A sick plan but genius, Brock and Gary then spat in disgust.

_Back at the docks..._

Max waited for Ash and Gallade and then saw them appear out of nowhere in front of the person guarding the gate to the ship that was suppose to get us out of Kanto. Max didn't want to hear Ash break down or want to talk about the traitors. He nodded at Ash and went in the ship arriving in Sinnoh in 8 hours. Not expecting someone that is waiting for them there.


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright I got excited and I'm pretty bored so here's another chapter! Hope you guys enjoy and blah blah blah. I shouldn't keep you guys waiting. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon, Nintendo, Gamefreak, etc.**

****Ash and Max had boarded the S.S. Sydney (Yeah yeah go whine about me not being creative) and did not expect someone that was on this ship. There was a boy that was 5' or near 6' and had purple hair and was wearing a dark blue and purple outfit that included blue and grey sneakers and a windbreaker. As soon as Ash saw the boy and he knew who he was. Paul Shinji, one of strongest rivals and most challenging. Although Ash did not approve of Paul's style of training, which consisted of finding the strongest pokemon out of the specific group there was and train them and using them as tools. Although after the Sinnoh League when Ash had beaten him with his Infernape against his Electivire, he had changed when Ash saw him last time. He became friendlier and softer Now he was on this boat but why?

"Ash.." Paul nodded at him.

"Paul how's it goin?" Ash said but in a monotone voice.

"Not much you seem angry and depressed what's the matter?" Paul asked though shocking Ash.

"...uh...Oh right sorry you seem different. But anyways I guess I'll tell you." Ash said in a slightly depressed voice.

Then Ash told Paul what had happened from when he came back to Pallet Town all the way to this moment. Paul only nodded. Ash was still surprised by Paul's response and behavior. Ash finally then said "So Paul what brings you to Kanto?" Ash asked in curiosity. "Trying to go for the Battle Frontier again although I need to get to Reggie's house and bring my other pokemon to Professor Roman so I can rotate my team. Unfortunately I would have asked my brother to do it but he has been ill and can only stay home and take care of the Pokemon." Paul said simply. "Oh that sucks but hey good luck in the Battle Frontier." Ash gave a small smile. "Yeah whatever..." Paul said. "AHEM!..." Max said in a annoyed tone. Irritated that he was left in the side lines "Oh right Paul this is Max, Max this is Paul." Ash said. Ash then told Max that Paul was his rival and then told Paul that Max was the son of the Petalburg City Gym Leader.

"So Ash, why Sinnoh?" Paul asked.

"Well I need to keep all my pokemon somewhere and I have to get there fast or else all my pokemon I'm holding will be transported to Oak, Oak will then just eventually be forced to tell Gary and everyone where my pokemon is, Birch and Elm are big mouths"- Paul smirked at the last statement. "And that just leaves to Rowan which I have no problem with."

"You know I know someone who might help you with your situation and just keep you cooled down." Paul stated.

"Hmm? Who?" A curious Ash asked.

"Cynthia..." Paul then saw the slight blush on Ash's face. Paul then made a silent note not to tell Cynthia about this even though he knew she had a mutual feeling to Ash as well.

"How come? She's the CHAMPION! Why would she take me and Ash in?" Max asked.

"Max, its 'Ash and me in' not 'me and Ash in'." Ash corrected Max.

"Don't be a Grammar Nazi." Paul stated.

"What the hell is a Nazi?" Ash said while puzzled.

"Never mind but I can assure you Cynthia can help you. Anyways I have to make a call. Good luck." Then Paul walked away leaving his hand in the air for a few seconds as a farewell.

Ash then looked at Max. Looking into the young boy's eyes seeing many emotions going on. Ash then put his hand on Max's shoulder and comforted him. "Max, I'm sorry if I'm got you in this you..." Ash then paused and continued. "I promise you that things would get better as long we'll go through this together." Max then hugged Ash though surprised for a few seconds but returned the hug. "I'm scared Ash..." Max shuddered. The poor boy has never encountered this situation before neither has he... Pikachu just standing in the background watching everything couldn't help but rubbed its cheek against Max and Ash.

**5 hours have passed...**

Ash and Max decided to take a nap and was awaken by the large ship's horn. "Attention Passengers, this is your Captain speaking, We are approaching Canalave Port in a few minutes, get your luggage ready and we wish you thank you for boarding the S.S. Sydney. Ash then put on his cap back on, grabbed his backpack. He then looked inside the closet and found a black snap back, a black hoodie, light blue ripped jeans, and black skater shoes. He then saw a small white hoodie with black jeans and white sneakers that was meant for Max. On top of the stack of clothes was a letter.

_Dear Ash Ketchum and Max Maple,_

_My friend Paul Shinji informed me that you were on this ship and told me about your situation. I am sorry to hear that Ash but you will need to change your appearance, I hear you were runner up in the Sinnoh League and congratulations but you will get noticed. This clothing was when I was your age and I will pass it on to you. I give you good luck._

_Capt. Briney and Peeko._

'Well would you look at that' Ash thought. He smiled on the inside and told Max to put these on since others will notice that Max had beaten every challenger who tried to obtain a badge from his Dad's gym whenever his Dad was unavailable. They then boarded out of the ship grabbing all their belongings and of course Pikachu. Ash then called Charizard to fly him and Max to Jubilife City so they can stay at the Pokemon Center there.

Ash and Max then entered the Pokemon Center. "Hello and Welcome to the Pokemon Center, How may I help you?" Ms. Joy smiled joyfully. "Yes one room but two beds please?" Ash smiled at Ms. Joy. Ms. Joy blushed a bit and gave him the room key. They handed their pokemon except for Ash's to Nurse Joy. "Max, I'm gonna go to Sandgem town to drop off my pokemon at Professor Romans or get the pokedex upgrade to increase my capacity for my pokemon. Max only nodded and went to sleep. Ash then walked out of the Pokemon Center and called Charizard out and told him to fly to Sandgem Town. Arriving there in 30 minutes standing in front of Professor Rowan's Lab. Surprisingly Ash found Professor Rowan waiting for him. Professor Rowan then told Ash that he knew about the situation because of Oak and understood so he upgraded Ash's pokedex leaving him unlimited space for his Pokemon. Ash thanked Professor Rowan and left. Ash was still very depressed so he took a walk around Sandgem then sat down on a bench right next to a ice cream stand. Not noticing a special someone there.

There she was, figuring out what flavor ice cream she would want, she was 6' about the same height as Ash. She was wearing a fashionable light blue tank top with a large necklace or accessory that looked like a grey tear drop on the chest area. She also wore elegant black pants, and black high heels. She had nice long blonde hair in her usual Champion hair style, stormy grey eyes that would make you get lost in them and to top it off, a flawless beautiful face. Cynthia then noticed Ash was there. "Hello Ash." Cynthia smiled. Ash then saw her and hid a pink blush. "Hey Cynthia." Ash said but had a sad tone in it. "What is the matter Ash?" Cynthia asked curiously. "Are you sure you want to know? I mean your the Champion and all and I'm probably wasting your time since you're so busy and-" Ash stopped rambling and saw Cynthia put here finger to Ash's lips and slightly blushed at the action. " There is no need to worry. I'll be here for you." Cynthia smiled in a comforting way. Ash then got comforted and told her his situation.

Cynthia was angry at ash's friends but also sad for Ash. She could see all the emotions running in his eyes. It is breaking him. Cynthia couldn't see him like this. It broke her heart seeing a young boy get crushed. "Ash, do you... want to stay with me and be my apprentice?" '**WHAT ARE YOU DOING CYNTHIA!?' **her heart pumped faster and she put her hand over it and couldn't stop a warm sensation over coming her face.

While Ash was thankful for Cynthia's offer he couldn't help feel certain emotions, happiness and another feeling... Although he didn't want to make her regret her offer. "Cynthia that is so nice but are you sure, I don't want to be in your way or anything. Not saying I don't want to be with you.. I mean... (sigh)" Ash's face was completely red and saw Cynthia the same way. "It's alright Ash." Cynthia smiled. "...I can't thank you enough Cynthia. I feel like I don't deserve this." Ash said. Hiding his face under his hat but letting a tear escape. Cynthia then comforted Ash with a hug. She then whispered "Its alright. You don't need to worry or feel like this anymore." Cynthia whispered. They stood there for what felt like an hour but really a minute. They didn't want to end this but couldn't bring any attention either. "Thank you so much..." Ash said. "It's alright As-." Cynthia was then caught off with a peck on the cheek. Ash blushed madly while Cynthia was crimson red. "I'll meet up with you tomorrow at 9:00. I'll be at the Pokemon Center in Jubilife." Ash then called out Charizard to fly him back. Cynthia then smirked. '**Maybe it's not going to be all bad after all.'**

**Next chapter is going to be up tomorrow!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys thanks for the followers and favorites on my story it truly helps me write more and overall make my day. Alright onto the disclaimer. Alright this chapter is mostly focused on Ash, Max, and Cynthia's point of view. We'll get a lot of Drew and his 'girlfriends' later. Enjoy the fic!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT Pokemon, Nintendo, Gamefreak, and Daft Punk (You'll see why in the chapter) If I did then I would make a lot of money.**

****"Max, pack your things up were going to stay with Cynthia." Ash smiled.

"WOW Really? I have to call my friends about this!" Max said overjoyed. Max was about to go to the video phone until Ash stopped him.

"No Max, we can't let them know where we are. Hell I don't want Cynthia on their list of killing us." Ash suddenly yelled.

"Okay okay, jeez you sound like you're in 'love' with her." Max grumpily said and started packing.

"WHAT? NONONONO! I am not in 'love' in Cynthia." Ash blushed ruby red.

"Right..., and I have a Groudon in my backyard. It's name is REX!" Max said sarcastically and then chuckled at the thought about him naming Groudon, 'Rex'.

"Yeah whatever. Lets get some sleep, we're meeting her at Sandgem town at 9:00 am. Night." Ash then went to his bed and closed the lights thinking about the outcome of staying with the Champion Cynthia. '**Why did I get angry at Max for no reason? Do I really love...' **and Ash slept silently... then for a few moments snored.

_The Next Day..._

__Cynthia was waiting at the same bench she met with Ash and saw a orange figure in the sky. When the figure got clearer, it was an orange dragon with orange and blue wings and had a large fire over it's tail. Then she saw other figures on top of the large on, a ten year old boy with a small white hoodie with black jeans and white sneakers, There was then a 14 year old with a black snap back, a black hoodie, light blue ripped jeans, and black skater shoes. She noticed that she had been staring at him for a while and blushed while they landed in front of her.

"HI CYNTHIA, MY NAME IS MAX MAPLE AND I AM YOUR BIGGEST FAN." Max rushed to Cynthia and talked to Cynthia about pokemon.  
While Cynthia was sweat dropping. She glanced at Ash and both were caught into each other's eyes. Ash was caught into Cynthia's stormy gray beautiful eyes that could make him stare into them for hours. While Cynthia was caught into Ash's soft chocolate eyes that made her crave for chocolate right now. They stared and stared until Max disturbed the moment.

"Hey Cynthia, are we going or not?" Max asked. Luckily he didn't notice that Cynthia and Ash were staring into each other's eyes.  
"Yes we are Max, but we need to travel there by flying pokemon. Ash do you have one for Max?" Cynthia asked. "Yeah I th-" Ash was about to finish his sentence but was interrupted by a cry. Ash then saw a large Pidgeot coming towards his way. It then landed next to Ash and squawked. "Woah... wait a minute. P-Pidgeot is that you?" Ash was shocked. The Pidgeot then nodded and rubbed its head against Ash's chest. "Pidgeot it really is you." Ash then hugged the bird tightly.

"Oh yeah guys I want you to meet my old friend Pidgeot. He traveled with me throughout the Kanto region and then stayed at the Viridian Forest to guard the Pidgeys and Pidgeottos from the Spearows and a Fearow." Pikachu then ran to Pidgeot and smashed it's cheek against the flying type's.

"Wow Ash that is the largest Pidgeot I have ever seen." Cynthia complimented Ash.

"Thanks Cynthia. Anyways Pidgeot how did you know where I was?" Pidgeot just stared at Ash. "Oh right, I forgot." Ash kinda feeling embarrassed now. "Well do you know what happened at Pallet Town?" Max asked. Then Pidgeot nodded it's head. "Oh... Pidgeot do you want to join me again?" Ash asked. Pidgeot then pecked at Ash's empty poke ball and disappeared into the ball. "I guess that's a yes." Ash then released Pidgeot out again.

"Hey Pidgeot can you give Max a ride? We're going to stay with Cynthia." Ash asked and Pidgeot nodded it's head.

Alright let's go.

_**SORRY SORRY SORRY. I know you guys hate me because this is a very short chapter and I didn't update yesterday morning. Sorry I've been packing up for Vietnam. Also I had to see if I had any summer homework. Guys I promise you that I will update on the 19th or 20th. I know I know. I had a plan write out for this story and I put it in my suitcase which is in the car now I promise you that I will update and if not then fanfiction does not work in Vietnam. DONT THINK IM DEAD. Ill be back in August if fanfiction doesn't work in Vietnam. **_

_**You guys may be wondering why I put 'Daft Punk' in the disclaimer well it's because I'm giving Ash and Max a disguise and the disguise are the LED helmets that Thomas and Guy are wearing. Before you guys say "YOU LIKE DAFT PUNK CAUSE OF THEIR HOT SINGLE" NO it's not that. I always loved Daft Punk ever since they released the Discovery Album and Da Funk. Alright like I said I'm sorry I will update if I can in Vietnam. Wish me luck on my trip cause it's a long one.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey!... Alright alright SORRY I didn't fulfill our little promise but you guys should know that MOST publishers DON'T HAVE TIME publishing! I finally understand them now... anyways like I said last time I am busy spending time with my family and I am very happy to spend time with them. To make it up to you guys I will make my chapters very long. So probably 2,000 words each chapter. Also there is another reason why I am not publishing as often. I know this sounds selfish but guys... I really need reviews. I know it's wrong to ask but I am a newbie writer right now. I need encouragement or tips on how to make my story better. Well hope you guys enjoy and see you later.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON, NINTENDO, GAMEFREAK, OR DAFT PUNK.**

_4 years later..._

It has been four years since that day. That day when Ash Ketchum was BETRAYED. Betrayed? By who? Well it was his friends. His friends that he has traveled to each region. They betrayed him because they 'think' he was the reason why they are not achieving their goals. Of course most of them think that way. Although some still are Ash's friend but can't tell it out loud because of a certain someone... Anyways over the past four years Ash Ketchum has been under Cynthia's supervision. Although Ash has changed... he became more mature... more intelligent. He finally became a Champion, Champion of his birth region. But why would he do that? He know's that his old 'friends' would try to humiliate him right? Well he changed his identity to Red Satoshi. He wears a disguise to cover his identity as well. Ash has a golden and black LED helmet (Exactly like the one Guy of Daft Punk wears) and wears a leather jacket with a lightning bolt symbol on the back. He also wears normal black khakis and bright yellow high tops. Why yellow and black you say? Well Ash needs to specialize in a specific type and that is electric. He can't use his normal Pokemon unfortunately but he still always cares and uses them outside of tournaments. He still keeps the normal Kanto Elite Four. You may ask: "_Wait how do Ash's old 'friends' not know that Ash is the Kanto Champion? When you battle for the Champion title they announce your real name?" _Ash had convinced Mr. Goodshow not to use his real name. How I don't even know as well.

Anyways back on topic, Ash was riding on his Charizard, one of his most powerful Pokemon back to his 'home' or really his and Cynthia's vacation home. Wait '_his and Cynthia's home'_ Yes, Ash had started a relationship with Cynthia, The Champion of Sinnoh." (I will explain their love story in later chapters.) Most people call them The Most Powerful Couple in the Pokemon World. It may seem weird because there is a four year age difference but it didn't matter. They were deeply in love. Age meant nothing to them. Also he was taller then Cynthia now. Now you may think '_What!? No way Ash is way to dense to love or yet be in a relationship.' _But deep inside Ash was always a romantic. He hid his knowledge of love until he met the one perfect to him and he did.

"Charizard please land me right next to the house, then you can go hang out with the other's" Ash calmly said.

_**'Ok Ash, be careful of the paparazzi.' **_Charizard roared.

"Of course my friend." Ash then got off of Charizard and watched out for any of those annoying camera mans. (Ash became an Aura Guardian during the 4 years so he can understand every single Pokemon. I'll explain further on in later chapters.)

Ash then grabbed the house keys from his pocket and opened the house. He then checked on the security system seeing if anyone put any cameras near the perimeter and with a push of a button shut all the blinds in the house. Then turned on a high tech projector that can project what scenery that Ash and Cynthia wanted. Ash felt a bit relaxed so he put on a beach scenery showing the beach and the sea. Ash then knew it was safe to say that no one can see him from the outside so he took off his helmet. Revealing dark raven black with a bit of blue streaks of hair. Having his hair similar to Sir Aaron's. His face was still tanned. Nice comforting brown eyes. Although he lost his 'z' marks on his face. Then to top it all off, a very handsome face that only his Pokemon, Cynthia, and Max has seen.

Ash then sensed someone or something about to approach him or yet he know try to attack him. Then a blue blur passed by trying to land a hit on Ash but Ash had blocked all it's attack and when the blue blur was exhausted. Ash landed a low kick to kick it's feet off the ground.

"Nice try Lucario but you'll get me eventually." Ash said with a smirk.

"_**Thank you Master I will try my**__**hardest**__._" Lucario said telepathically.

Ash then sighed because Lucario kept calling Ash his Master. He is not his Master. He is his trainer and friend. But of course Lucario cannot stop saying that. Ash then saw someone that always cheered him up and made him always feel like if all his electric Pokemon were zapping him. Her name was Cynthia, she looked the same from the past four years but she was beyond beautiful. Nobody could win Ash's heart except her. She is all Ash wants in a girl. Smart, a strong trainer, cares for her Pokemon exactly like Ash, brave, and beyond Beautiful that can get even old 'Ash' to notice. He still blushes at her after two years of dating her.

"Hello Dear." Cynthia said in a seductive voice. Ash then wrapped her in his arms that looked normal but was really muscular. Cynthia had always felt safe in them. They then moved to the couch. "How was the meeting?" Cynthia then asked. "Ugh... boring as always but they did started making the rules for the next Master's League though." Ash said but still put on a bored expression. Cynthia then thought and said "How about we watch a movie tonight, your choice, and I can cook u-" Cynthia was then cut by Ash's soft kisses on her neck. Cynthia then blushed. "No need to speak anymore Honey. I appreciate your offer but tonight I'm going to cook you a nice dinner and make you my homemade ice cream. Oh and thats not it. Ash said while breaking every sentence with a long and passionate kiss. Cynthia then blushed madly while Ash gave her his _**rare**_ classic goofy grins that apparently made Cynthia very very _**horny**_.

"Oh Ash..." Cynthia blushed so red that a Tauros or Bouffalant could be fooled that Cynthia's face was a red blanket. Ash then smirked but before he could do anything he was interrupted by an explosion...

**Alright! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter will be up probably be tomorrow or tomorrow night. Gotta go sorry if this was rushed but I'm using my Uncle's computer and I know you guys will be pissed if I posted this chapter very late. So until next time. See ya.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm Back! … ok ok **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Pokemon, etc. etc. BLAH**

****-Explosion-

(Pokemon Perspective)

**_"(Cough)... is... everyone okay?" Asked a familiar yellow rodent._**

**_"Yeah yeah we're all good and besides Meganium and Torterra can use Synthesis on the wounded." Said Swellow._**

**_"I really hate it when Charizard and Sceptile spar with each other. Every minute is an explosion." Groaned a Blastoise._**

**_"Ok ok I need all the flying Pokemon to blow the dust away and I want Blastoise and Samurot to make sure we don't have any fires. And Heracross to check to see if anyone is wounded." Pikachu ordered _**

**__**All the Pokemon did their roles and everything was all right.

**_"You've gotten... better Sceptile." Charizard panted._**

**_"Of... course you... too." Sceptile added._**

**__**(Ash's and Cynthia's perspective)

"All right who was it this time?" Ash asked?

**_Guess... it was Charizard and Sceptile. Pikachu said._**Then climbed up to Ash's shoulder.

"I should've known." Ash sighed then glared at Charizard and Sceptile. Charizard was scratching its head while Sceptile was trying to whistle.  
Then Ash smirked and Charizard and Sceptile chuckled.

Ash then got serious. "Alright tomorrow, Cynthia and I are going to the Master League so I want everybody to not destroy the house. Alfred (I forgot Cynthia's butler's name so his new name is Alfred) will turn on the large screen so you guys can watch the battles. I know you guys want to participate but I promise when Alder finally comes out of his state. We'll compete for his title and finally we can battle." All the Pokemon roared. "Alright if I need you guys, I still have Professor Juniper's device." (It's a watch that can choose any Pokemon you desire. There is a little crystal inside the watch, which is the reason why he can teleport any Pokemon he wants to him. There is also a huge crystal in the ranch where Ash's Pokemon stay's and if you touch it, you get transported. But it doesn't work unless Ash needs that specific Pokemon.)

Right at that moment, a Gardevoir and a person that wore a silver led helmet with clothing similar to Ash had appeared. "Ah Max right on time." Ash then grabbed Max's hand and pulled him into a quick hug. "Hey 'brother' and 'sis'. Max nodded to Cynthia. Cynthia then sighed and said, "Cut the bull Max and give your 'sister' a hug." Cynthia then grabbed Max into a hug before Max could do anything about it. Ash then walked towards Gardevoir and asked, "How is your brother doing? I haven't seen him for a while." **"****_He has been doing fine. He is waiting to spar with Lucario for a long time." Gardevoir said telepathically._**

At that moment Lucario closed it's eyes and smirked. Ash then looked at Max and said "Are you ready to go?" Max nodded and grabbed a Pokeball from his belt and released a Alakazam. "Alright let's go 'Red Satoshi'" Max then gave Ash's helmet to Ash and Ash put it on. "Right back at you 'Yellow Matoshi'" Ash remarked back. Ash then looked at Cynthia and telepathically said _Guess we couldn't have our little date. _Cynthia then looked back and telepathically said _It's alright Dear, we can make it up when we get to the private villa _Cynthia gave a comforting smile.

While Ash and Cynthia were having there silent telepathic conversation. Max, Gardevoir, and Alakazam were bored that they couldn't hear the conversation. _How come we can't hear their conversations even though were all psychics?_ Max whined. The Pokemon just shrugged.

Then Ash and Cynthia nodded to Max and they were instantly teleported at a Pokemon Center and walked inside.

_Meanwhile…_

There was a group about ready to register for the Master League.

"Where is the Master League placed anyway?" A blue-headed girl asked. She looked just like she did last time except was taller and her figure was more… mature.

"It says in the Official Master League Hand Book, that it is held in Altomare…" Brock said. Brock was trying very hard not to feel very depressed. Drew, Dawn and May were wondering why Brock was being so hesitant to say that but Gary and Misty knew exactly what he was thinking.

"Brock grow up already you pussy. Nobody cares about that _kid_ anymore." Misty annoyed that Brock misses Ash.

Brock was trying very hard not to argue with her. Gary just lowered his head avoiding everyone. Brock and Gary still feel very guilty and sad that they did that to 'him'. Why didn't they leave this group in the first place? The two thought at the same time. Oh right… Drew.

Brock and Gary had not changed except that Gary got taller and was at Brock's height. Misty and May were just like Dawn. No changes except to their figure. Drew had just grown taller by a couple of inches and started to work out just to keep his 'girlfriends'.

_I still don't know how these three sluts agreed to share Drew. What retards. _Brock thought. Over the years Brock and Gary had grew on each other. They became best friends but only because they knew what they did to Ash was wrong. Although not the same could be said to the former female companions of Ash Ketchum. Drew had corrupted them. How could they do that to Ash? Ash had help Brock become a Pokemon Doctor and Breeder and supported him all the way. Gary had been shown to light because of Ash and now Gary is smarter then his grandpa, Professor Oak. Ash was the reason why May and Dawn became Top Coordinators but yet they were blind and thought Drew had helped them all along. Misty wouldn't be a Master Water trainer if it weren't for Ash. Ash was the _reason_.

"So you guys going to compete or what?" Drew was annoyed because the two were lost in thought.

"Gary will but I won't." Brock calmly said. Drew then smirked. "Of course Brock wouldn't compete. He's to much of a pussy to fight." Drew said. Then the girls supported Drew by smirking as well. Brock had gotten used to these for FOUR years. Thank fully he found a way to ignore them and just thought about Lucy. Yes Lucy the Pike Queen of the Kanto Battle Frontier. They had started dating 3 years ago and Lucy has been helping Brock with his problem with the group. They were in love. Of course anyone who knew Brock would know about his or her relationship. They'd be freaking out but most importantly Brock didn't want Drew to flirt with his girlfriend. As for Gary, he reconnected with his childhood friend Leaf. They started dating as well and have helped Gary with his problem with the group. Of course they didn't want the group to know because it would ruin their lives.

Brock and Gary had kept silent and the female companions just kept flirting with Drew. Strange huh? Well whenever Dawn, Misty, or May tried to make a move on Drew or even tugged at his arm they would go berserk and fight over Drew. Drew didn't mind the catfights. In fact, he enjoyed them. Drew was probably known to make up people's mind. Either being romantic to girls. Or threaten guys to do his bidding.

Anyway they were closing in to the Master Cup. But before they did they spotted figures appearing right in front of the Pokemon Center. They immediately noticed the Champions of Kanto, Sinnoh, and Hoenn, a Pikachu, a Alakazam and a Gardevoir. The Champion of Kanto and Hoenn had LED helmet's to cover their faces. It was to be rumored that the Champion of Kanto and Hoenn are best friends and abandoned their friends. Of course this wasn't true. The Champion of Kanto was wearing a Golden and Black LED helmet, a black leather jacket with a lightning symbol on the back. Black Khakis and Yellow High tops. The Champion of Hoenn was wearing a Silver LED helmet, a green and white suit (colors similar to a Gardevoir) and oddly enough, skater shoes. The Champion of Hoenn was shorter than the Champion of Kanto by 5 inches about the same height as Cynthia. Unlike the Champions of Kanto and Hoenn, The Champion of Sinnoh just wore her usual outfit.

The group approached the Champions with respect and introduced themselves.

"Hi! My name is Dawn and I'm from Twinleaf Town." Dawn said.

"My names May and I'm from Petalburg." May said in a shy voice.

"My names Misty Waterflower, Gym Leader of the Cerulean City but of course you guys know that." Misty said in a cocky attitude.

"I'm Brock and I'm from Pewter City." Brock said.

At that moment Ash looked at Brock and was surprised that he didn't try to make a move on Cynthia. If he did… well you know what would happen.

"I'm Gary Oak, grandson of Professor Oak." Gary said.

"And last but not least. I'm Drew from LaRousse town and I'd love to take you on a-" Drew got smacked in the face by Cynthia her self because he was about to kiss her hand when he finished that sentence.

Ash then got in front of Cynthia and said in a robotic voice. "Don't you dare touch my girlfriend or I'll have you beat up to the ground until all your organs explode."

Drew shaked his head in fear and got up with the help of his 'girlfriends' and brushed himself. He knew how powerful the Champion of Kanto was and didn't know that those two were dating.

Cynthia and Max had to pull Ash away before he made another threat.

"WOAH, I am so sorry if our 'friend' here tried to make a move on your girlfriend it won't happen again." Brock calmly said. Ash then relaxed but did notice a strange tone when Brock said 'friend'. He still but up his guard and glared at Drew. Drew on the other hand was very scared. He was never scared until now.

Ash took a final look at his 'friends' and left with Cynthia and Max. Ash then looked to his right and nodded at Pikachu. Ash then told Gardevoir and Alakazam to put a shield up for the Pokemon Center and everyone around them including the group. They were all confused why they saw a pink barrier around them and instantly looked at the Gardevoir and Alakazam. They saw their eyes glowing and noticed everyone were in barriers but why? Pikachu was the only on that was out of the barrier.

Ash then looked at the group and stared directly at Drew. "This is a warning to everyone who touches my dear." Ash then looked at the hidden cameraman and told Gardevoir and Alakazam to put a shield on them too. Then Pikachu gave off the largest thunderbolt that no one except Ash has seen. It was so bright that anyone who looked at that attack for to long would be blind. It then caused a Mushroom cloud. Luckily Gardevoir and Alakazam put up a barrier around the perimeter. It was bigger and better than Zapdos's, Zekrom's, and Thunderus's thunder combined. It would've been compared to an atom bomb. Then the barriers were all gone and Ash and his friends went inside the Pokemon Center as if nothing happened. The cameramen were so shocked they ran at the speed of light wanting to show this footage to the news.

**I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER! I am still trying to make longer chapters but I never have the time. Anyway please review and see you guys next time.**


End file.
